Un reto
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Ranma seimpre ha sido conocido por cumplir sus retos, pero nunca dio cumplido uno, y ese fue...besar a Akane. ¿Qué pasará cuando Nabiki se lo proponga de nuevo? ¿Podrá cumplir el reto esta vez? One-shot.


Entrenaba bastante duro ese día. No sabía porque siempre se dedicaban a fastidiarle cuando pensaba que tendría un día tranquilo.

Shampoo había intentado seducirle con otro de sus "maravillosos artilugios", Moose se puso furioso porque pensó que él le intentó robar a su supuesta prometida, Ryoga le exigía que le "devolviera" a Akane, Ukyo intentó detener a Ryoga para que no peleara con él, pero acabó recibiendo un buen golpe después de que a Ukyo se le desviara su preciada arma y por último, y para rematarle, Akane le había mandado una patada, formando parte, otra vez, de las maravillosas vistas que ofrecía "Aerolíneas Akane". El chico pensó que si montaba una empresa con ese nombre y hacía lo mismo que le hacía a él con otros, en este momento Akane estaría totalmente perdida de dinero.

Detuvo el entrenamiento porque estaba agotado. Le gustaría saber por una vez en la vida porque algunas personas no se daban cuenta de cómo podría llegar a sentirse él. Llegó a la conclusión de que todo sería más fácil si su padre no lo hubiera sacado de la casa a los 2 años, si se hubiera quedado en casa con sus padres y al fin y al cabo, él sería un estudiante normal y corriente que no se transformaría en una linda pelirroja con el agua fría. Pero eso no es así. Sabe perfectamente que eso no se iba a hacer realidad. Y aunque a veces desee que aquello hubiera ocurrido sabía perfectamente que si aquello llegaba a ocurrir, no habría llegado a conocerla. Puede que a veces, ella se comporte como un marimacho y sea bastante torpe, había que reconocerlo. Pero, demonios, ella era una chica bastante linda cuando se lo proponía y sabía ser bastante femenina si se lo llegara a plantear, después de todo, era muy bella y sabría seducir a un chico sin que ella se diera ni cuenta. Al fin y al cabo ella era su prometida y no quería perderla, aunque él diga lo contrario, aunque él mismo sepa que él la ama, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, ella es lo más importante para él.

Se dispuso a salir del dojo cuando vio a Nabiki recargada en la puerta del lugar de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Verás Ranma-dijo ella suspirando pesadamente-quería decirte algo.

-¿Qué estás tramando?-preguntó Ranma arqueando una ceja. Nabiki le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y fingida, realmente es como si algo le preocupara.

-Escúchame. Estoy harta de que tus "prometidas" vengan siempre a destrozar la casa para venir a buscarte. Antes de morir, mi madre me dijo que esta casa duraría unos 50 años más si la cuidábamos bien, pero a este paso, no va durar más de una semana. Por eso quiero proponerte algo…

-Bien Nabiki, dispara. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? Porque no tengo-dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

-He dicho que quería "proponerte algo" y no es dinero-dijo Nabiki frunciendo el ceño-Ya sé que normalmente soy muy aprovechada y a veces me paso de la raya, pero hay ocasiones en las que me sé comportar y respetar los deseos de la gente que me rodea.

Ranma desvió la mirada notablemente enfadado. No sabía si creerla o no. Ella decía tantas verdades como mentiras, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Pero no entendía la razón por la que ahora viene a proponerle algo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías proponerme? ¡Espero que sea importante porque hoy no estoy de humor!-dijo Ranma elevando peligrosamente el tono de voz. Nabiki se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Dile a Akane lo que sientes por ella.

Ranma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la respiración se le cortó.

-¿Qué piensas que siento por ella? ¡Incomprensión! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡No la entiendo ni aunque lo intente!

-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que la amas?

-¡Perdona Nabiki! ¡Pero te dije que esperaba que lo que me tuvieras que decir fuera importante! ¡No estoy en condiciones de aceptar uno de tus muchos chantajes porque no estoy de humor! ¡Ahora si me disculpas voy a bañarme!-gritó Ranma saliendo del dojo totalmente malhumorado. No tenía ganas de quedar como un tonto delante de Akane tras ser rechazado por esta, porque estaba seguro, iba a rechazarlo.

-Te reto-dijo Nabiki con voz firme.

Ante la palabra "reto" Ranma detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Un reto?-preguntó Ranma bastante interesado.

-Sí, un reto. Te reto a que le digas a Akane lo que sientes por ella.

-¿Y tú qué harías a cambio de eso?-preguntó Ranma con desconfianza. Nabiki sonrió al ver el interés del chico de la trenza y dijo:

-Me encargaré de que tus prometidas y tus "amigos" no vuelvan a molestarte.

Ranma pensó en lo que la chica de cabello café le había dicho y dijo:

-Acepto el reto.

Nabiki sonrió ampliamente y le dijo a su fututo cuñado:

-Me parece que antes deberías tomar un baño. Quiero que se lo digas hoy.

-¿Hoy? ¿No podemos esperar hasta otro día?

-Tú decides Ranma. O hoy o nunca-dijo Nabiki frunciendo el ceño-No quiero que destrocen otra vez la casa.

Ranma se quedó pensando y finalmente aceptó. Fue a darse un baño después del intenso y duro entrenamiento. No podía creer que al final hubiera decidido aceptar ese reto, pero él mismo lo decía: "Ranma Saotome siempre acepta los retos". Ranma fue directo al baño, y al llegar a él se sacó la ropa, necesitaba un buen baño.

…

Akane llegó bastante enfadada a casa. Después de ver a Shampoo coqueteando con Ranma la puso de los nervios.

-_¡Ese estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡Pervertido! ¡Ni siquiera intentó librarse de Shampoo cuando esa aprovechada se le tiró encima! ¡Si tanto le gusta ya pude quedarse con ella! ¡Se lo regalo!_-pensó la chica bastante rabiosa. No entendía de porque Ranma no hacía nada con sus prometidas de una vez por todas, porque el chico no se decidía de una de ella de una vez por todas.

Subió pisando enfurecida las escaleras y entró en su habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

-Ranma…-susurró Akane, ni siquiera sabía porque tenía que pensar en él. Ella lo odiaba, ella lo detestaba… ¿Lo amaba?

Akane pensó en aquel interrogante y no sabía que responder. Ella sufría cuando él la insultaba, sufría mucho, pero, ¿por qué tendría que demostrarlo? Ella no quería aparentar esa debilidad, ella quería ser más fuerte. Pensó en las prometidas que Ranma tenía, más fuertes, más lindas, todas tenían el cabello más largo y…sabían cocinar. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan solo no se equivocara en los ingredientes! ¡Si tan solo él se fijara que la comida la hacía expresamente para él! Pero ese chico no se daba cuenta de que la hería cuando insultaba su comida, ella la hacía con todo el cariño del mundo y él… ¿Qué hacía? ¡Insultar su comida!

Dos lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos color avellana. Ella las secó rápidamente, pero después otras lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Akane no quería aparentar esa debilidad, ¿por qué tenía que llorar? ¿Por él? ¿Por qué él no la amaba a ella?

-¡No entiendo nada!-dijo Akane tirándose encima de su cama y empezando a sollozar.

…

Ranma acabó de bañarse y se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida para cumplir su reto. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, eso era más que un reto, era una prueba en lo que mostraba su valor y dejaba de lado su orgullo, en el que le demostraba a la persona más importante para él lo que realmente sentía.

Subió las escaleras algo temeroso. ¿Realmente merecía la pena contarle todo? ¿Decirle toda la verdad? No soportaría un rechazo por parte de la chica, y se moriría con solo pensar que le rechazaba.

Se detuvo en frente de la puerta de Akane y tragó saliva. Si llamaba a la puerta sabía que no tenía salida y tendría que decirle la verdad a Akane. Ranma llamó a la puerta con una mano temblorosa, y ante la autorización de Akane, pasó.

…

Akane miraba curiosa como Ranma entraba en su habitación algo pálido.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba bastante nervioso. Ranma suspiró con la vista baja, después levantó la mirada y la miró algo inquieto y dijo:

-Verás Akane, yo…

-¿Qué ocurre Ranma? ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.

-Akane, ¿te acuerdas de que me retaste a ver si te besaba o no?-preguntó Ranma algo sonrojado. Akane se sonrojó también y respondió:

-Sí, me acuerdo. Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Verás yo… Siempre cumplo mis retos y ese ha sido el único que no pude cumplir…

-_¿Qué demonios intenta decirme?_-pensó Akane.

-_¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo detenerme ahora! ¡Tengo que decirle lo que siento!_-pensó Ranma.

Después de un rato de silencio, Ranma lo volvió a romper.

-Quiero explicarte la razón por la que no pude cumplir ese reto-dijo Ranma entre avergonzado y apenado. Akane miró a Ranma sorprendida y dijo:

-¿Explicarme?

-Sí… Verás Akane, hay unas razones por las cuales no te besé aquel día, y no fue porque nuestras familias nos estaban espiando-empezó Ranma explicando-Fue porque…pensé que te imaginarías que te besaba simplemente por aprovecharme…

-¿Aprovecharte? Ranma, fui yo quien te reté a que me besaras. Además, porque ibas a rebajarte a besar a un marimacho como yo…-dijo Akane conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Espera Akane, dije que había unas razones y yo solo te dije una de ellas. La otra razón es…

No sabía si decirlo o no. Ella estaba parada mirándolo, esperando a que él se decida a decirle la otra razón por la que no la había besado. Ranma estaba más que nervioso, estaba seguro de que si no decía algo pronto lo echaría todo a perder.

-…que me pongo muy tímido cuando tengo que besar a alguien. Sobre todo si estoy enamorado de esa persona-completó Ranma.

Akane se sonrojó y susurró:

-¿Enamorado?

-Akane, yo…-dijo Ranma sonrojado-Te amo.

Akane se sonrojó aún más y se quedó en un estado de shock, pero ese estado de semiinconsciencia se marchó cuando Ranma posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Hace un año que me retaste y me gustaría cumplir con el reto-dijo Ranma. El chico se fue acercando a ella y finalmente la besó.

Akane no sabía qué hacer. Ranma le había dicho que la amaba y ahora la estaba besando. Inconscientemente le correspondió a ese beso. Ranma se sorprendió, pero se agradó, de que Akane le correspondiera ese beso. Era el primer beso que le daba cuando él estaba consciente, sin el neko-ken ni sin nada por el estilo, él estaba consciente de lo que hacía y lo hacía porque así se descargaba, se quitaba aquel enorme peso de encima y ya todo terminaría.

Lentamente rompió el beso y Akane miró a Ranma un momento.

-No me extrañaría que no me correspondieras… Sin embargo, déjame decirte que me siento mejor al contarte toda la verdad, todo lo que siento por ti.

Akane cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, pero fue imposible.

-Ranma-dijo Akane dejando escapar un sollozo-Te amo, idiota.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró hacia su prometida. Nunca pensó que ella le correspondiera. El chico reaccionó abrazándola.

-Akane, por favor, no llores-dijo Ranma al ver que la chica empezó a llorar-Ne me gusta verte llorar.

-Tonto-dijo Akane dejando escapar una risita-Lloro de felicidad.

Ranma miró extrañado a Akane y le dijo:

-¿Lloras de felicidad? Y luego me llamas a mí tonto…

Akane sonrió. Estaba tan feliz.

Ranma por el contrario se preocupó de repente, debería contarle porque le confesó sus sentimientos.

-Akane-empezó-Quiero decirte que te dije lo que sentía en realidad porque Nabiki me retó.

Akane miró a Ranma un poco exaltada.

-Verás-continuó el chico de la trenza-Nabiki me dijo que me retaba. Si yo te decía lo que sentía por ti ella haría que las otras me dejaran en paz.

Akane miró a Ranma un poco sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

-No importa. Por lo menos ahora sé que me amas.

Una semana después…

-¿Y no le golpeaste?-preguntó Ukyo sorprendida.

-Pues no-respondió Akane-Si te digo la verdad iba a hacerlo, pero me dio la sensación de que si mi hermana no le retara, algún día me diría lo que sentía por mí. Es raro, ya lo sé, pero fue lo que pasó.

-Akane ser muy comprensiva. Ser realmente raro.

-También es raro que tú me llames por ni nombre Shampoo-dijo Akane sonriendo. Shampoo también sonrió y dijo:

-Ser normal. Ranma ya no ser mi prometido, ahora airen de Shampoo ser Moose.

-Es cierto. Akane, fue una pena que te lo perdieras.

_Flash Back_

_Ya había pasado 4 días después de que Ranma le confesara todo a Akane. Ranma y Akane fueron a contárselo todo a Ukyo, y como estaba por allí Ryoga, también se enteró. Después de eso, Ryoga se quedó a vivir con Ukyo. Cuando Ranma y Akane iban a contárselo todo a Shampoo Ukyo dijo:_

_-Déjalo Ran-chan, yo misma iré a decirle a Shampoo lo sucedido, podéis estar tranquilos. _

_-Sí, yo iré con ella, por si Shampoo se descontrola-dijo Ryoga. _

_Ranma y Akane les dieron las gracias y se fueron. _

_En el Nekohanten…_

_-¡No poder ser!-gritó Shampoo posando una mano sobre su cabeza, como si se fuera a marear. _

_-Sí que puede ser Shampoo, porque fue lo que pasó-dijo Ukyo. Shampoo miró a la chica de las espátulas con rabia y dijo:_

_-Chica de las espátulas mentir. Airen no ser tan valiente como para decir lo que siente. Seguro que chica de las espátulas pretender engañar a Shampoo mientras ella conquistar a airen. Shampoo no permitirte._

_-Maldita sea Shampoo, ¿crees a mí que no me costó creer que Akane ya estuviera con el idiota de Ranma?-dijo Ryoga. Shampoo miró al chico un momento y dijo:_

_-Shampoo poder hacer trato con chico cerdo. Chico cerdo poder conquistar a chica violenta mientras yo conquistar a airen._

_-Es una gran idea Shampoo-dijo Ryoga sonriendo-Puede que yo lo haga…_

_Ukyo se quedó sorprendida y apretó los puños en señal que tenía celos del comportamiento del Ryoga. Pensaba que ese idiota ya había superado que Akane se quedara con Ranma._

_-…o puede que no lo haga. Y yo opto por la segunda opción. Prefiero dejar a Akane y Ranma libres._

_Ukyo, automáticamente, se relajó. Por un momento pensó que ese chico le haría caso a Shampoo. _

_-¡No permitir poder seguir con esa relación! ¡Shampoo tener que impedir!-gritó Shampoo y se dirigió hacia la puerta del Nekohanten para salir en busca de Ranma. _

_-¡Shampoo espera!-gritó Moose, rogando en el interior que la chica le hiciera caso. Pero, cuando vio que la chica no le hacía caso corrió hacia ella y sin querer la empujó haciendo que cayera, al caer se dio un golpe en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente. _

_Unos minutos más tarde…_

_Shampoo abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con Moose mirándola preocupado. Ella se extrañó y dijo:_

_-¿Dónde estar?_

_-¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó Ryoga mientras contenía la risa. _

_-Verás Shampoo, tendrás que dejar en paz a Ran-chan, él ya no es tu prometido-dijo Ukyo en la misma situación que Ryoga. _

_Shampoo se extrañó más y entonces lo comprendió. Aquel golpe que sintió fue cuando Moose, sin querer, la había empujado y había caído al suelo y, por muy extraño que parezca, él la había vencido. _

_-No poder ser…-susurró Shampoo. _

_-Pues sí Shampoo, ahora somos prometidos-dijo Moose sonriendo. _

_Lo siguiente que se oyó fueron golpes, gritos de dolor y carcajadas. Ese día el Nekohanten estaba muy animado._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Akane empezando a reírse.

-Sí Akane, tú reírte, pero no saber el sufrimiento que pasar tras saber que ahora Shampoo ser prometida de Moose.

-Si supiera que eso llegaba a ocurrir es que te invitaba a que vinieras-dijo Ukyo.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir-dijo Akane. Gracias por invitarme a comer Ukyo, adiós Shampoo.

-Adiós-dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

Akane salió del Ucchan´s y miró el cielo despejado. Después de tanto tiempo todo había cambiado y estaba segura de que ahora para siempre. Ha de haber una primera vez en todo y ahora estaba segura, que aunque no se lo propusiera, todo seguiría igual. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá llegue el momento de que cambie algo, pero estaba segura que de poca importancia. Al fin y al cabo, todo había sucedido gracias a un reto.


End file.
